Battling the KSI Robots
Here's how battling the KSI robots goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Shane running Joshua: Darcy! Darcy: Joshua! Shane: We got three more coming in from that way! Cade: Bee, where's Tessa?! Bumblebee: to her Tessa: Dad! 2 embrace Joshua: We got a real dilemma here. Okay? I created incredible robots. It's all designed to kick that fat Transformers' butt So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over. Hound: his cigar at the back of Joshua's head That was mean. Joshua: Hey! I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-heated truth! Espeon: Oh, shut it! You started the apocalypse, and now you're gonna fix it. Optimus, Drift and Cross-Hairs Hound: radio Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the bald guy? Optimus: They're in trouble. Cross-Hairs: Nah, this isn't our fight! I'm done being an underdog. Underdogs suck! I say they get what they deserve. What's the play, Prime? Optimus: It's time for reinforcements. Recognize one of your knights. arms transform to super mode. And picks it up the sword of justice and frees Grimlock Grimlock: ROAR!!! Optimus: alien "The legend exists". with the others are running Cade: Come on. and Bumblebee drive Cade: Alright, come on! Come on, let's go! Bee, go! Sunil Nevla: Guys, incoming! fire Cade: Come on, we got to move! Lets go, move! Where's Tessa? Tessa, get over here! Come on! Get over here! Hound: Stay behind me! I'm covering you! If I stop covering you, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen. Lois: I knew you were gonna say that. fire Hound: triple Gatling gun Take that! I'm a wicked warrior robot! rockets Damn! Cade: Come on! We gotta move now! Go, go! Duck: This is worst than that fake Groudon incident at Forina! are running and screaming robots are attacking Hound: We got hostiles coming down the street! Go! a shotgun robots fire their cannons Hound: Bee, twelve o'clock! Cover fire! Bumblebee: his plasma cannon rockets Joshua: We're surrounded! Hustle, hustle, hustle! Rocket! Go, go, go! all hide inside a small restaurant Joshua: Oh, this is the perfect place to hide. A big glass box! Nobody will ever find us here! That's... frustrated Stewie: Belle, here. You better take this. her a Star Model 30PK pistol Belle: What are you crazy? I hadn't held a gun before! Stewie: Relax, you'll get use to it then goes into battle a Death Trooper appears Death Trooper: Hey! at her as she takes cover Belle: Son of a dummy! comes out and shoots him dead with her eyes close and opens them Belle: Oh! This is like a video game! 2 more Death Troopers fire at her, but she kills them Belle: Hey, I'm getting good at this! then goes into battle Brian: Alright, Jasper. We're going out there! Jasper: Right! Wait, how? Brian: When I count to three, you open that door and we're gonna charge out there. him a DC-15A blaster rifle And you better take this, and it's loaded. Jasper: But-but I never held a gun before. Brian: Never mind about that. Open the door on three. Jasper: Okay. the door knob Brian: One, two, three! runs at the door, but Jasper doesn't open it and Brian hits his head hard and he falls to the floor as he moans in pain and gets back up and looks at Jasper angry Jasper: You uh, hit the door. Brian: Yeah, I know. Why didn't you open it?! Jasper: Well, you didn't say: "Go". Brian: What? I said on "three". Jasper: Uh, yeah. uses his fingers to count One, two, three, go. Brian: groans Alright, fine! On go! grabs the door knob Brian: One, two, three, go! opens the door and they charge out screaming, and start shooting and killing Prototypes and Death Troopers Jasper: Oh, oh, oh! I stepped on a pebble! hops to the building window I stepped on a pebble, I stepped on a pebble! hops back in the building by going through one of the windows Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Battle scenes